I was
by tookuni
Summary: “I was. You were. He will.” Sasuke thinks about the difference between him and his brother, people of the past, and Naruto, the present and future himself. Spoil


**Author** : Tookuni

**Title** : I was

**Summary** : "I was. You were. He will." Sasuke thinks about the difference between him and his brother, people of the past, and Naruto, the present and future himself. (Spoil)

**Rating** : K+

**Genre** : One-shot, Angst, hope ?

**Note** : Sorry for time mistakes, it was really hard for me to do that one, I'd be really pleased if you tell me about corrections I should do.

* * *

_**I was**_

* * *

_I was. You were.  
_

It is the only thing he can think about, falling on the hard rock on which is lying his older brother.

After all, he has always thought that way since this day : he _was_, because his dreams and feelings, and bonds, are all in that past before the massacre of the clan. And since the same day, for him, Itachi has already died.

First, of course, because he had became in a second his enemy and wasn't anymore his big brother. Itachi had disappeared that day, but the hatred he had developed for that other Itachi brother and the fact he wanted, he had, to kill him, made him also think about Itachi as a man who was already dead, because he couldn't fail and some day, Itachi would have fell, before him, in front of him, under his eyes.

It is a fact for Sasuke that Itachi could never be something as alive. Just because the Uchiha had also said he had to die from his hands, Sasuke consider in some way that he is already dead. Sasuke, after all, can't afford in real words the possibility of his elder brother being alive. Because he has to kill him, and so he does, and someone who is going to die, on one hand, has just to be considered as dead already. It was fate, and it is.

He was. Because Sasuke also died that day with his clan, with his brother, his family. That day, something had broken in him, something even Naruto and all his mind strength couldn't heal. Sasuke had lost everything, and if Naruto had found a way to revive him a little, he could never be the same. So Sasuke was, instead of being.

_I was. You were._

But Naruto has that kind of impact on people, that permit anyone to trust in something, that make anyone able to feel alive, even people who consider themselves as, or maybe really are, _dead_. Naruto has always been that kind of stupid person who _cares_. And Sasuke knows it, he is going to become stronger and stronger, and with all his strength, he is going to cross the gate he locked so many years ago, and if it's not enough, Naruto is going to break him, kill him for real, and awake him alive after kicking up his ass.

Okay, today, Naruto is nothing about a ninja. He hasn't got his speed, his mind, his objectives and his will, but Naruto will grow up in the perfect timing. Naruto will learn, Naruto will be strong and mighty. Naruto will become Hokage. And in the middle of that, in the process, he will bring him back, whatever he could try to explain or do. He knows it.

Naruto will. And there is the enormous difference between the three of them : two are dead, one is alive.

Two are part of the past, caged in their dark place they chose themselves. It is a fact. And Naruto is free as the wind. Naruto owns the present and future. Naruto _is_ future.

For these reasons, Sasuke knows very well that if he can improve his level today, one day, he'll stop, the day he has no aim left, the day he doesn't care. Because the little of spirit he recovered was with Naruto's presence, with Naruto's present.

No way, he's from the past. So he's also going into it. And so he's on his way of vengeance.

And so does Itachi, eyes opened and blood running out of his lips, still nothing else but someone who existed just to be killed by his younger brother.

I was, you were… thinks Sasuke, seeking in his dark world of dreams.

But Naruto will. And just for that, maybe, Sasuke smiles. Because if it is the path, he has to go, but Naruto has been there, and he would be there like forever. Sasuke hates his behavior and will, but Naruto is the only one who encouraged him to think that, maybe, after "the great vengeance", there could be life. And Naruto will definitely make him come back, and just for that, Sasuke thinks that he will also live after Uchiha Madara.

* * *

_I was. You were. He will._

* * *

**End**

Aaah... Beautyful English that permit such sentences and style...!

Little one shot to start, next is for Asuka Kureru-sama, inspired by her art "Off with da pants", guess it'll be much better, funny and all.

Comments ?


End file.
